full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Angela Maris
Angela is the 'mother' figure of the Fallen Angels coven and the President of St. Valentines School student council, taking on huge amounts of responsibility both at school and within the coven. She was not always this way, suffering heavily from obesity and bullying she was turned and underwent an immense transformation into a Vampire. Now she uses her second chance at life to help those that could not help themselves, and aims to turn around St. Valentines reputation for bullying. Characteristics *'Name': Angela Maris *'Codename': *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Blonde (Human) Orange (Vampire) *'Eyes': Blue *'Likes': Helping people, promoting the school, Cheerleading (later), her grades, fashion (later on), Cheesy romance novels, Christianity (Catholic), caring for everyone (Especially her friends), cooking *'Dislikes': Being fat (Formerly), bullies, intolerant people, being told she has no soul, hurting her friends, canned food, people only liking her for her looks, people only referring to her chest (later) *'Family': Petunia 'Tia' Maris (Mother), Oliver Maris (Father), Bradley Maris (Little brother) Appearance Standard Before facing vampirism Angela was known for being fat. Initially bought about by her mothers love for cooking, years of bullying and poor metabolism magnified a rather small problem into a massive issue for Angela, winding up with her developing several medical conditions and stress eating habits that only amplified the problem further. Medically obese, Angela had legs as wide as her head and struggled to any form of exercise, with her always buying clothes several sizes larger than those of her fellow students. As a result of this bad luck turned self imposed bad habit and medical issue Angela stood out against the other girls. Possessing a double chin, wide, squat face she still had a friendly appearance and warm smile, with rather large lips and soft light blue eyes the colour of the sky. Her complexion while around the face was a tad spotty, Angela skin remained smooth and yet she often wore sports or gym clothes as getting comfortable casual clothes was difficult due to her size. She often wore her shoulder length blonde hair in a ponytail and was surprisingly tall at 5'10 for her age, and with her size made her an intimidating sight at first glance. After being bitten Angela did not immediately change, rather over the next few days went through periods of agonizing pain until finally she entered into a period of full transformation and first drinking blood and was 'reborn.' Renewed and reinvigorated Angela's body was re-sculpted with fat melting away to show the woman that lay beneath. Now her former stomach was soft and toned, rolling into a pair of gently curving hips so wide that they slid down onto a pair of succulent but thick thighs that go on forever. Her shoulders were now forced back and with an excellent posture she carries herself with a refined and almost well balanced 6ft tall form. Her face now lacks anything that ever denoted her former appearance, with only her plump kissable lips remaining, while her formerly innocent light blue eyes turning to a more deep and mysterious deep ocean blue. Yet the lips were not the only thing to stay, as her body while now slim did not decrease in one lone area. Proudly do her two globes that are her chest sit high upon her chest, almost unmoving despite them belonging to a girl who should have been much larger than Angela. Angela's new form is blessed with a bust that is so large it does not seem possible, yet she moves effortlessly and with such grace it surprises all who see it. Indeed with her now golden blonde hair, that rolls off her air in gently curled tassels of shimmering yellow Anegla in one night became one of the greatest beauties of their school. School Uniform As with all students the St. Valentines school uniform contains a dark blue blazer with slightly padded shoulders with the school's symbol on the right breast pocket. Around the neck she wears a red tie bow with a small green stone in the middle with a brass container. She also wears the rather short green tartan skirt along with long white cocks that end just bellow her knees and black polished shoes. Still after Xixi kept doing it, on her off hours, Angela often unbuttons her top as even with custom clothing she finds it too tight for her chest. True form Coven Uniform Her Fallen Angels Attire consists of a spandex-like long-sleeved undershirt turtleneck one piece with a zipper going from neck to bellybutton, with a strong heart-shaped breastplate colored yellow and iron gray, complete with a glass eye on top of her cleavage, and a neck guard consisting of a fur scarf attached to the collarbone of her armor. Her shoulders have armor guards forged in the shape of a Griffin’s head, with her biceps in yellow and gray armor guards, and her forearms and hands in yellow and gray gauntlets that look twice as big as her usual forearms, with a blue glass lens on the back of her palms, but on her left arm is a small shield with a griffin insignia. Her waist has two white belts that start from front hip to back of her butt, holding onto a yellow and white Chinese skirt that goes down to her ankles on both ends, but split on the sides, showing her legs. She has gray leggings with armor plating on the knees and on knee high combat boots, with sharp point tips at the toes. Background Angela is the daughter of Petunia 'Tia' Maris who is famous at St. Valentines for leading the school to its supposed golden age over twenty years ago, balancing good grades with school presidency, leading ten clubs, head cheerleader, and landing the boy of her dreams. A fairy tale to be sure but Angela was in no such luck, diagnosed with diabetes she struggled to have energy most of her life and was plagued with food allergies from a young age further complicating her life. Nonetheless she gave it her all but her large and tall appearance led to her being bullied and humiliated from pre-school to St. Valentines. She wanted nothing more than to live up to her mother's ability and reputation, but as she entered the school where her mother's name was a legend, she was unable to live up to the expectations put upon her by the teachers. Distraught, her mother claims that she did not care if her daughter did not do as well as her, but it did little for her as the bullying within the school escalated as she suffered through her first year at the school. She even contemplated suicide a few times if only to escape the nightmare her school life had become. However after entering the second year many of the bullies in the senior year had left, giving her some breathing room and she made good friends with the girls Shakia and Uriel Amell, the latter of whom saved her from the school's 'last bully' Katherine Cole. While Angela always did hate Uriel's violent streak, the three of them shared a friendship being dubbed as the 'weird trio'. Still after the girl Xixi began to torment Uriel, Angela tried in vain to stop the two fighting on the night after they went white water rafting with the school. She even followed Uriel out of her room and into the night and watched in horror after Xixi was fell down the ledge during the ensuing combat. She even ran for help after Xixi, revealing she was a vampire only to run into Bloody Mary, who rather hungry after fights with the Nightwalkers, decided to snack on Angela's neck before going to subdue Uriel who she had a real interest in. Waking up a few days later she was initially horrified to hear she was a Vampire, feeling that her life was officially over. She remained highly depressed for the next few days until her full transformation occurred and the physical enhancements of being a vampire hit her and led to a drastic change in her body. She lost nearly all her weight, slimming down and bulking up, with the only thing not changing was her chest size which on her slimmer form was massive. Still, with renewed energy, physical fitness and many of her physical aches and pains now gone, she could finally set out and improve the school like she had always dreamed. While she was not so keen on making a coven, she does like helping people, and despite her fear her family would reject her for her transformation, they have actually embraced her, still loving Angela as always. Still she is a little annoyed that she is frequently referred to when in her super hero disguise she is the Fallen Angels 'busty one' Personality Skills/Abilities Powers *'Orange Rook': As a rook Angela possess immense strength and durability when compared to other vampires, while she hates having to drink the extra blood, she does like how the strength allows her to protect more people. Her strength is considered massive even for a rook though and she still breaks things on accident. *'Kinetic control': Angela can absorb kinetic energy dished out to her and channel it into attacks, this makes most physical attacks useless against her and only magical or energy based attacks like Tasers have any hope of hurting her. However a suitable large object can trap her under it and a heavy enough blow can overload her sense knocking her out. *'True Form': Angela's true form is a massive Amazonian form of Angela with white hair and golden skin. In this form her already considerable strength in increased to massive proportions Skills *'Gymnastics': Angela, while never good at Gymnastics before, learned all she could from her mother and even picked up the basic theory from watching her younger brother perform. As such when she turned while she lacked experience she knew enough to get by and has since developed it into amazing skill. *'X-Dance': Angela accidently discovered her X-Dance when practicing for cheerleading on her own, causing her to partially destroy the floor of the gymnasium. Her power allows her to unleash all her stored kinetic energy into a single focused attack in a giant beam of light. *'Cooking': Anegla is an amazing cook, she had to be due to her diabetes and allergies making lots of food dangerous for her. She is so skilled even before her change she was the head of the schools cooking club and is very good at preparing meals. *'Academia': Angela while not a genius is none the less very smart and has some very good grades. She has passed a lot of tests and has a near perfect track record on most examinations, she was even eventually asked to tutor Uriel after her grades began to slip. *'Advice': Angela seems unnaturally good at listening to people and giving advice, earning her the name after her transformation 'the school mom.' Her advice is often insightful and weighs the pros and cons of a situation offering people more than one avenue to explore, as such while not super intelligent she is a person who can be trusted to give a helpful answer. Equipment Relationships Angela's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor *Stephanie Sheh Trivia *Made by the P.B.G and Onic 14 *Angela's theme song is Confident by Demi Lovato Navigation Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Fallen Angels Category:Heros